1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a storage medium having an information storage unit for storing information and an electronic circuit portion for processing information, e.g., an optical disk (to be referred to as an intelligent disk (ID) hereinafter; the term "ID" is not used as "IDentification" in this specification) or the like and, more particularly, to a computer system having the storage medium as a central unit.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a disk having a cartridge on which a memory or a CPU is mounted or an IC card having a processor constituted by a magnetic-stripe storage and a memory or a CPU has been proposed.
However, a storage media having such intelligence is used to assist a computer system or for transporting information. In recent years, the storage media is used as only a peripheral unit of a computer system.